Tales from a true DORKARELLA
by KILLINGhope14
Summary: Nikki's secret is out. But their reactions are waaay different than what she thought it will be. She is forced to go cheerleading. Brandon confesses, but with people getting in the way, things will get A LOT more complicated.(edited the summary a bit, but same story.) It might get a little dramatic but please take time to read!
1. I accidentally kiss my crush

**Author's note: Hey Guys! So i LOVE Dork diaries and i just saw that there aren't a lot of fanfics made about it so I guess I'll try writing one, just for fun! Also, i will be writing some in other people's POV since i'd like to see what is going on in Brandon's head all this time. I'm not really good at humor so please understand if the story is not as funny as the book, but i promise there will be romance. Thank you, review plzz..**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters, story, plot, etc., all of it belongs to Rachel Renee Russel.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**NIKKI's POV**

**LAST NIGHT WAS THE WORST NIGHT EVER!**

I can't believe this is all happening to me! First, the stupid dance had once again humiliated me in front of the entire school! Brandon will probably never talk to me again! Second, Mackenzie, that lip-gloss addict freak! She practically planned all of this to happen! Third, as if i need any more drama with my life, but my parents seem to have not realized that, since they have been fighting all night! WHY IS MY LIFE JUST SO MISERABLE?

Okay, let me start from the beginning...

So here I was, on the dance floor, slow-dancing with my not-so-secret-crush, Brandon Roberts. I still can't believe he asked me to dance with him!

The night has been extremely awesome for me. I was wearing a soft pink gown, courtesy of my grandma(and on a lower scale, Brianna), with ruffles that comprise the whole lower half. The fitted top was is strapped to my neck with a thick, shiny ribbon that is tied around my neck. Glitters and laces were showered across the dress. I feel like a real princess!(minus the skinny arms and pale skin). My hair was neatly curled and tumbled across my shoulders thanks to my BFFs, Chloe and Zoey!

But most of all, Mackenzie finally got what she deserved! After her failed attempt to get me and Brandon apart(aren't we inseparable?;)), we tricked her into thinking Brandon would actually give her a present, IN THE TRASH. Apparently, she is STILL looking through the dumpster for at least half-an-hour.

Calling that girl vain is a serious understatement. She's a deadly **t-rex** in designer jeans and blonde hair extensions. She even needs like, hours to properly put on lip gloss. No wonder her brain is so tiny!

Anyway, I couldn't stop laughing because Brandon kept on telling me this really corny(I mean REALLY) and ridiculous jokes.

"Knock Knock!", he said.

"Who's there?", I rolled my eyes.

He grinned, "Police".

I sighed, "Police who?".

"Puh-lease excuse me!"

Okay, we busted out laughing from his ridiculous joke.

"See, I've got like, an inborn gift of the ability to tell jokes.", he mused.

"Uh-huh?", I replied, Though, I can't really focus. I was to busy looking at Brandon. His gorgeous wavy hair just adjusts around his face effortlessly, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement, but, there was some sort of look in there that I can't...understand. It's funny, I felt like I've always seen it before. Like the hundred times that we spent gazing on each others eyes, I still couldn't decipher the message they're telling me.

"Nikki?"

I was jolted awake of my daydreaming. Man, has looking at Brandon been so life-changing that I am practically been babbling about his eyes?

"Yes?" I said.

"Umm, you see, there's something I want to tell you about m...", his voice faltered.

"Uh, what were you saying Brandon?"

"Well, I want to tell you about my feelings-", he stopped himself.

"Your what?"

"My...my family. I want to tell you about my _family_"_, _he said, his face going from cheerful to serious to worried.

"Oh.", I sighed. "What about your family?"

I wonder what happened? I mean, I knew his parents died when he was little. His grandma told me when I visited the animal shelter she owned. Brandon still doesn't know about my visit. I was waiting for him to tell me himself before I confront him. I don't want to invade his privacy. What could possibly be about them that is so serious? His grandparents are really nice and sweet, I couldn't imagine even thinking of something bad happening to them.

"Brandon what's wrong?"

"Well, you see, I haven't really told you stuff about...well, my family", he said.

"You don't have to tell me everything. I mean, i'ts not really my business to know all that private stuff, and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I said, but practically, all I was thinking of was:"_**TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!**__ I REALLY WANT TO KNOW MORE OF MY FUTURE HUS-I MEAN, YOU CAN COUNT ON ME! I'M NOT LIKE MACKENZIE", _but of course, I kept my mouth shut.

"You know Nikki, that's the thing, I _**want**_ to tell you, I really do. Ever since I met you, I really wanted you-I mean, I wanted you to know that I trust you more than anyone else and I really think you're nice and sweet, and you aren't like any other girl I've met. You don't care about looks or riches or being cool, besides, you're true to yourself and don't need anything to look pretty, unlike other girls I knew..." he continued.

Me? Oh, I was ridiculously staring at him. Me? trustworthy? true? pretty? All those words Brandon was using were basically the summarization of everything I'm not. I'm not trustworthy, I couldn't even tell my friends about my scholarship at WCD. I'm not true to myself either. All these times, I've been trying to fit in these people from this school, but I'm not a CCP, I'm more of a LID(lost, insecure dork!). And I can never be pretty because of that.

"Brandon, I-", I stammered.

Brandon placed a curl of hair behind my head, "Nikki, do you remember Betty and Phil from the animal shelter? They're my grandparents. They have been raising me ever since my parents died from a car accident years ago. After that, my grandparents have been trying hard to raise me and my little brother. We don't have a lot of relatives nearby to help, plus I want to stay here at WCD. I don't care if my parents own a huge property in California."

"What? You have a huge property in California! Why don't you move there? I mean, you can surely find a new school and you can get away from Mackenzie's obsessive hair twirling!" I said, though I really didn't mean it. I didn't want Brandon to leave. But if leaving means a better life for him, his brother, and grandparents, then it would really not hurt so much if that's the reason. Besides, I'm his bestfriend, and this is what friends should say, even if I wanted us to be more than that.

I was so close to breaking down when he touched my chin and made me face him, " Nikki, I'd rather have friends than an empty mansion." he said.

Suddenly it got way too serious, and with my hands on his neck, and his hands on my face, we were inches, no...a centimeter apart from finally having our first kiss.

Sadly, this is where things go totally wrong.

"BRANDON!"

Mackenzie was running like a drunk, her dress completely covered by garbage from the dumpster and her makeup ruined by tears, eyes puffy red.

"BRANDON! Look at what that dork did to me!"

Mackenzie pulled Brandon away like I was the one covered in dumpster trash.

"Mackenzie! You did this to yourself! You're so shallow! Brandon would never give a gift to someone like you!", I meant to stay quiet, but this girl is sooo pushing my buttons.

"You freak! You think he likes you!? You're just jealous 'coz my dress was waaayyy better than yours, you wanted to ruin it so Brandon has no choice but to go out with you!"

I honestly lost control, I lunged and grabbed her hair. She started swatting my arms then gave me a big, hefty push!

Unfortunately, I was still holding Brandon's arm so we toppled together. Him on top of me. And the more embarrassing one that was we landed on the dessert table.

So I was practically lying on the floor, covered in chocolate and candies, KISSING Brandon.

I pulled back. Everyone was looking at me like some freak from other space. I was so humiliated, it didn't help that Mackenzie was screaming at the top of her lungs: "SEE! SHE'S SO DESPERATE! SHE PRETENDS LIKE A KLUTZ JUST TO KISS GUYS! SHE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THIS SCHOOL JUST BECAUSE HER DAD'S THE SCHOOL EXTERMINATOR! **WHAT A DORK!**"

Brandon helps me up,"Nikki, I'm so sorry-".

I had enough. I had enough of this school. I had enough of people thinking I'm a dork, even though it's true. I tried sooo hard to be nice. This night has turned from a dream come true to a horrible nightmare in a glimpse. I don't want this beautiful dress ruined. I don't want my first kiss to be an accident. I especially don't want my secret to be revealed in front of the entire school, coming from Mackenzie. I had more than enough.

"Nikki, what did she say?", Chloe and Zoey passed through the crowd. Great. Just great.

I immediately ran out of the dance floor, through the exit doors. I couldn't find my dad anywhere.

"Nikki wait up!"

I ignored Brandon's calling. I couldn't wait for dad, so I just run straight to home in my heels, dragging my ruined dress.

* * *

When I reached home, my parents were in the kitchen. Even with the concrete walls surrounding them, I could still hear the sobs my mom was making. I ran straight to my bedroom and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the drama, but I can't let the life of Nikki to be perfect, can I? Don't worry, the next chapter would be full of romance with the arrival of a new character, or maybe not, but it won't end up with Nikki crying I can tell you that! this is my first fanfic, go easy on me guys.**

**Thanks for reading!...**

**KILLINGhope14**


	2. He kisses me back

Author's note: This was supposed to be a one shot but I decided to add it to my story. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything, even the idea.

* * *

**NIKKI'S POV**

**Three words, BEST. DAY. EVER!**

I was so frustrated with the night before that I couldn't even write in my diary. I know, I know, I was overdramatic. But even so, I can't face my friends right now, even Brandon, and especially Mackenzie. Gods, why is a life of a dork so hard! I couldn't even think of the reason why my parents were fighting(I didn't have time to ask them anyway).

I was walking to my locker and thankfully that killer shark Mackenzie wasn't there. In fact, nobody was! Weird. Well, maybe my luck would change so I don't have to face anyone. Unfortunately there's no such thing.

"Hey Nikki!", Brandon came up to me, smiling. How could he be smiling after last night!? "About the dance..", he said looking at the floor. By the way he said it and the way he looks, he is very happy about something, and somehow it makes me mad.

"I don't want to talk about it Brandon.", I said and walked away from him.

After that, when I went to class, nobody was there either!

"Classes are cancelled for today miss Maxwell, there's a bit of a special activity going on." my teacher said. I didn't want to participate in any sort of activity today so I sat down and opened my diary. I really should go and answer the letters sent to my advice column(long story) but I just can't face Brandon right now.

I grabbed my lucky pen and twirled it in my hands for a moment. I didn't want to relive the dance, but it helps to talk(or write) about your feelings when you're frustrated. What exactly am I frustrated about? Right, Mackenzie thinks Brandon likes her. Sheesh.

I was thinking about how to answer all those letters when an idea popped to my head. I was writing them down like a typewriter out of control.

**HI there! I'm Nikki J. Maxwell and I'm reaaaaaalllllyyyy frustrated with this lip-gloss addicted CCP(cute,cool,and popular) Mackenzie Hollister. Normally, I'll write down my feelings for my secret crush Brandon Roberts and those fluff moments and my usual RCS(roller coaster syndrome) whenever he's around. But no, I will totally take this time to write down 10 reasons why your crush(Brandon) would never EVER date you(Mackenzie).**

**Enjoy!**

**1. He just doesn't like you. Well duh, it's usually the first and main reason that people don't go out with you. I mean, there could still be a lot( and i'll write them down later) but no matter how PERFECT you (cough*Mackenzie*cough) think you are, some people don't see it(probably 'coz there's none, just saying). The best thing to do is to stop denying the fact and move on. Persuasion will just lead to severe desperation. PROMISE!**

**2. He doesn't like your friends. I mean, if it's not you, then it's the people you hang around with. Ever heard of the saying "tell me who your friends are, and I shall tell you who you are"? Well, if he sees you hanging out with the very people he loathes, he will think that you're probably just like them and never talk to you, EVER! Not that I'm saying you should ditch your friends or anything, you should always stick to your friends other than complete strangers! So best thing to do, don't hang out with Mackenzie-I mean horrible people. If he still doesn't stick, then HE JUST DOESN'T LIKE YOU!**

**3. His friends doesn't like you. When you have a crush who's friends with the likes of Mackenzie(just an example), they will probably say bad things about you that will ruin your image to your crush(though, I can't imagine how you can like someone who's friends with people like that). Best thing to do? Prove to your crush they're wrong, whether by telling him directly or indirectly. If he still thinks you're evil, HE JUST PROBABLY DOESN'T LIKE YOU as well.**

**4. He's not allowed to have crushes. Hey! There's some parents out there who are very overprotective. They probably raised their kids saying stuff like, "girls have the cooties", or "after getting the guy, girls turn to monsters that eat their mate!"(Okay, maybe not, but you get the point!) So of course he'll get very uncomfortable around girls and try to avoid being eaten. Thankfully, when guys fall in love, they'll forget about the whole "eating stuff". If not, HE JUST DOESN'T LIKE YOU.**

**5. You're not on his radar. It means he doesn't really know you that much. Probably because your in third grade and he's in high school(don't look at me, that happens sometimes okay?) And he doesn't really talk to you that much. Either that or he's the most shy guy ever, he probably won't get to fall in love with a complete stranger. Well, there's this chance when you're so freakin' beautiful that boys just fall head over heels for you, but if not, then HE JUST DOESN'T LIKE YOU!**

**6. You don't have the same interest. He likes math but unfortunately you are maybe the worse at computation ever! Or maybe he's the football team captain and you, well, you're the type of person who runs away from the ball screaming. He won't like you since you won't be doing his favorite hobby anytime soon. Well, there's this chance of the very romantic "your-crush-teaches-you-to-do-stuff-and-you-end-up - falling-in-love-with-each-other" kind of scene. If that doesn't happen, then HE JUST DOESN'T LIKE YOU!**

**7. You didn't reach the standards. He might as well have set standards when it comes to potential girlfriends. Not that I'm saying he's shallow or anything, but he probably wants his girlfriend to be a cheerleader, or a CCP like him(I just assumed he's a CCP, you have standards in having crushes too, right?) And you not having one of them could result to reason number one: HE JUST DOESN'T LIKE YOU!**

**8. You're too loud. It's kind of like reason number 6: you don't have the same interest. If he's the kind of guy that is shy, emotional, or just plain quiet, he will definitely get irritated with your voice, and not just your voice but also your wacky antics, and your ridiculous jokes, all the things that makes you look obnoxious and unladylike. Guys can also be goofy and loud, and there's the saying "opposites attract". If not, HE JUST DOESN'T LIKE YOU!**

**9. Your parents and his parents don't get along. Like Romeo and Juliet! It sounds very romantic in the book but believe me, it's very frustrating having your parents decide on your lovelife. There could be the chance he actually loves you too much he'll ignore them and you'll live happily ever after, and if not, HE JUST DOESN'T LIKE YOU!**

**10. He feels you're too superior. That's so sweet right!? WRONG! He is probably the most down-to-earth person ever that he feels you're too perfect to even like him. This ends up to him rejecting his feelings for you that he won't talk to you ever. You should definitely show him you don't care about his status and end up with you being his girlfriend. If it doesn't happen, HE JUST DOESN'T LIKE YOU!**

I threw my pen on the floor. Words that i have written in my own handwriting swirled in my head like a big cotton candy machine.

_HE JUST DOESN'T LIKE YOU, HE JUST DOESN'T LIKE YOU, HE JUST DOESN'T LIKE YOU!_

Could it be?

I stood up and walked at the door. I headed towards the journalism room. I need to finish those letters in my advice column.

All this time I was thinking that I'm mad at Mackenzie, but I was just really worried that Brandon liking me is just too much of a dream come true it's probably a dream.

As I entered the room, I immediately remembered why I didn't went here in the first place. Brandon was typing in one of the computers. He immediately looked up and walked towards me.

We were quiet for a while when he finally said, "sorry I was mad at you."

"It's okay, I'll be mad at myself too if I learned that I was a lying and dishonest friend after I just said some of my very private stuff to me. And I shouldn't have tried to get back at Mackenzie or insulted her back no matter how horrible she is. It only ruined the dance." I quietly replied.

"No, Nikki, that's not the reason I'm mad at you. I understand why you didn't tell them. But you should have since Chloe and Zoey were very understanding when I told them you might be a bit embarrassed of it. Besides, Mackenzie deserved it. And you didn't ruined the dance, nobody could really hear what she said with the music. They just stared then went back to dancing.", he said wistfully.

"Then what are you mad at me about?"

He sighed, "you don't remember?". I shook my head.

That's when he kissed me.


	3. My BFFs terrible ideas

Author's Note: Sorry for the crappy chapters. It's just there's always those scenes were Nikki gets humiliated by Mackenzie. Anyway, I promise no more of that.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dork Diaries.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

**My Bestfriends are driving me CRAZY!...**

I swear, if stupid and ridiculous found a hangout, it will be in Chloe and Zoey's brains!

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH HHH!**

Seriously!?

Anyway, you were probably wondering what happened to me and Brandon(I can't wait to tell you!)

Well, this is what happened...

Brandon, amazingly, pulled me in for a kiss.

And I was like, so shocked, my brain was like:

**WWWWWWWWWHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?**

What in the world is happening?

Brandon just kissed me? ME?

No, that can't be real.

But it's happening right now.

OH MY GOSH...

BRANDON IS KISSING ME!

So my mind went on and on and on for like, 6 seconds, then Brandon pulled away.

He was looking at me like he was waiting for a response.

I didn't gave him any.

Sorry, but I was still so shocked and I can't think of anything to say and I feel like my heart was thumping so hard my chest is about to give out.

I think the silence was starting to get awkward. Brandon must have thought I didn't like it because he frowned then brushed his bangs out of the way. He sighed and started to move back to his computer.

And I was like, NO! Gods, I didn't want him to think I don't like him, especially right now I think he likes me.

So I did the most humiliating thing any teenager could possibly do at this situation.

I pulled him back and kissed him.

I know what you're thinking. What in the world was I doing? What if Brandon would think I'm like Mackenzie, grabbing on every chance that I can to get near him? How could I know that he _really_ feels the same way about me?

And the realization hits me as he starts kissing me back, and I could almost not kiss him because I was too busy smiling.

He really does like me.

When we pulled away, we both blushed as we saw all the people staring at us. I'm pretty sure everyone was whispering about a dork making out with the journalism photographer.

Well a dork's gotta do what a dork's gotta do, right?

We both made our way back to his work table. I couldn't stop blushing and smiling. Brandon showed me more pictures from the animal shelter. It was so good to see all those cute animals taken care of. I kept on telling Brandon he was probably the sweetest guy I've ever met!(except for my dad) but he just keep on blushing then telling me it was nothing. Sadly, the bell rang for the next class. Brandon walked me to my locker.

"So, anyway" he said. "Do you want to go to my house this friday? My grandparents are busy and I really need help! My little brother is driving me crazy!" he pleaded with his sparkling blue eyes.

"Fine, but only because you needed help!" I teased. But honestly, I'm dying to go to Brandon's house. SQUEEEEEE!

"Yesss! Oh, you don't know how annoying he is! But I still like him very much." Brandon said happily.

I smiled. I remember my little sister, Brianna the brat. She is such a pain but I know I would die without her. I love my little sister even though I won't admit it. Who knew me and Brandon had so much in common?(winking)

"So, see you this friday?" Brandon said, taking my hand.

"of course" I said. We just stared at each other like complete idiots until other students rushed passed us trying to get to class.

"Well, I'll...I'll call you later." he started walking to his class.

I sighed. I walked to my class. The bell had rung half a minute ago and I was already late.

"Well, miss Maxwell, I hope this is the last time you'll be tardy again, or you'll get detention. Now get back to your seat!" Mr. Recio, our Math teacher, has already jotted down our new lesson, something about triangle congruence?(this is our last lesson) ugh!

All the students was staring at me like some alien zombie walking from mars. I hurriedly ran to my seat. I could hear Mackenzie and Jessica laughing their heads off and whispering mean insults. Whatever. I'm so sick and tired of their games, I'm not gonna be the victim again.

What really worried me was that there were journalist students talking to each other while looking at me. I tried to ignore them. What if they spread the news about me and Brandon? Ugh, I so don't want him to get embarrassed. I sighed as my teacher continued our boring lesson.

When the class ended, we all rushed outside. I was still wondering why the morning classes were cancelled and why are the students so hasty in leaving? Even Mackenzie didn't wait up to give me another piece of her mind. What is going on?

I went to my locker. A note fell out when I opened it. I immediately picked it up, thinking it came from Brandon.

"MEET US IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET, ASAP!"-CHLOE & ZOEY.

It didn't.

* * *

"Nikki! We were so worried about you!", I was greeted with two crushing bear hugs.

"What?" I asked, after pulling away from their grasp."I thought we were gonna be talking about me explaining my secret? What are you too so worried about?"

"Well, we thought you were gonna be so embarrassed by Mackenzie's insult, you'll start obsessing about it again! We didn't see you at the rally lately, we thought you stayed home because of last night!" Chloe started shaking her head.

"No, no. I was okay, well I mean not at first. I'm fine now, it's not the first time Mackenzie ruined a dance because of me right? Anyway, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you that I'm on a scholarship. I just didn't want you to think of me as a dork.", I sat down near the wall.

Chloe and zoey sat down too."Come on Nikki, were not like Mackenzie, we don't judge people!" Zoey said.

"Yeah, and by the way, we do think you're a dork, a cool and awesome dork!" we giggled and started a group hug. I'm so happy I have this kind of friends.

A thought hit me,"Hey, you were talking about attending a rally?"

They both smiled, "Yes! The classes were cancelled because the school is hosting a pep rally. You know, the school holds an audition for the students to get a chance to be a cheerleader!" Chloe squealed.

"What's so important about that? I mean, not that cheerleading isn't cool(no offense) but, don't they usually just held it after classes? I'm sure it doesn't take that long to audition." I said.

Zoey rolled her eyes, "No, this is different. You see, Wedchester Country Dale(their school) gets a chance to host the annual pep rally. This is where cheerleading teams from other schools compete against each other. Its very important for our school, because the winners get to have a scholarship in an exclusive art school or some cash prize."

"Yes! And our school holds auditions every year to choose which student gets to compete! That was what they were talking about this morning!" Chloe seemed very excited about this.

"But, don't we already have a cheerleading team?" I was getting bored of this conversation. I haven't really been interested in cheerleading(no offense again).

"Well, they wanted to find new talents, besides, the competition needs at least 10 members, they're kinda short of members." Zoey pointed out.

"Do you want to sign up?", I was so surprised because they asked at the same time and were both giggling as if they just told me their dark secret.

"Nah, I'm not really interested in cheerleading.", I remarked.

"But Nikki! You've got no choice!" Chloe whined.

"And why is that?" I said, putting my hands on my hips. They both looked at each other, then me, with crazy smiles plastered on their faces.

"Because we already signed you up!" they both shrieked.

Noooooooooooooooo...

* * *

***sorry if some terms are wrong. I don't really know a lot about cheerleading. We don't really have one at school. Anyway, I hope this is enough romance for you, because Nikki and Brandon's date will be posted next week. Sorry.


	4. EXTRA: Brandon's POV on Ch 1

**Author's note: sorry I wasn't able to update. I promise I'll update tomorrow. I have tons of homework in Math(Ugh). Anyway, I'm sorry again but this is just an extra chapter. Chapter 1 and 2 in Brandon's POV. Hope you like it. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story.**

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

When I first entered this school, I was incredibly shy, quiet, lonely, and not really very friendly. I was very intimidated with all the others students. I didn't feel like going to this school, but my parents insisted I go to the best school available, so this was it. but I insisted to be alone.

Maybe because they were rich, snobby, and very materialistic. they always talk nonstop about clothes, parties, dating and games.

Or maybe because they are such attention freaks. Honestly, they'll probably cover themselves in honey and run around the school in their underwear just to get noticed. a lot of students walked to me and asked for my name, especially a blonde girl with tons of lip-gloss(i'm not gonna say her name) but I don't want to talk to anybody. Sure, i made a few friends, but to me, there's nobody else I want to see, I just want to see my parents again. I want to go home.

Yeah. that's it. I just wanted to feel at home. back at the place where we acted as ourselves, and not anybody else. back where we are judged by actions and not looks. nobody made me feel comfortable here. Sure there are people that are nice, but I could never be myself with them. I never felt so far away from home.

That was when I met her. I didn't see her always, just a sideways glance in biology class, but I started to feel butterflies in my stomach.

Her name was Nikki J. Maxwell. She has joyful green eyes that sparkle with excitement when she's happy. She has luscious, dark, brown hair that is cut short and tied all the time. she is kind of funny, always doing that silly dance of hers. she always writes in her diary, which she never lets anyone read. But I've grown to want to see her more.

our first meeting was definitely not the most typical one, with her being covered in spaghetti and milk. I helped her up, knowing that it was my chance to be friends with her. I ended up knowing a LOT about her. A bit overdramatic when she expresses her feelings, but I like how she wants to be herself. she is very sweet and nice, she never stands up and talk back to anyone unless absolutely needed to. Or if she's pushed too far.

I've always tried to make her see me as more than a friend, but no matter how hard I tried it just gets ruined and we end up as friends again.

This dance was my last chance. It's now or never. So I did the most romantic thing I thought of. I told her my secret.

Well, part of it. If she doesn't want me, how can I take back what I just said?

but sure enough, there we were, almost centimeters away from having our first kiss.

And of course, it had to be ruined by none other than Mackenzie.

I've never seen them fight so badly. seriously, they were screaming each other's heads off, I couldn't even make them stop.

and then the "accident" happened. Honestly, I didn't see it coming. One minute they were screaming, next, they were fighting, then, we were falling.

and the we were kissing.

Okay, it was a total accident. but surely it qualifies as a kiss right? our lips were obviously touching. and as I stood up and offered her my hand, I couldn't shake the fact that my heart is out of control, my mind blank, my mouth struggling to form words to describe how i feel, but its useless.

I've never felt this way before.

so, i'm standing there, my lips parted wide, my eyes full of shock. I blinked and looked at what happened.

Everyone who were listening to the fight went back to dancing. I guess after hearing music for so long, screams were merely loud trumpet noise gone out of sync. they were all laughing again and minding their own business. the desert table that was toppled were immediately fixed and refilled.

Nikki was standing near me. I was about to ask if she's okay when she huffed and turned. She walked slowly then ran.

"what just happened?" Zoey called out. The music was blaring and I can merely hear what she was saying.

I darted after her. I called her name but she kept running.

Chloe huffed behind me, "we need to talk!"

"what?"

Zoey looked around." let's go outside!"

we went-and by went I mean i was dragged by chloe-to the fountain outside the dance hall.

"So". Chloe, giving me the death stare, politely asked "What-exactly-were you doing to Nikki? What happened?"

"You didn't hear?" I asked. I don't want to tell them her secret.

"No." Zoey rolled her eyes."The music was so loud, I don't think anyone heard it, but I'm pretty sure I saw you, Nikki, and Mackenzie in some sort of fight"

I sighed. I have to tell them everything or else they'll hate me or kill me. I could trust them anyway. They are Nikki's friends.

"well, we were talking while we were dancing." I stopped. Should I tell them my secret?

"And?" They were both tapping their shoes, arms crossed.

"well...I told her my secret of my parents dying and me and my brother having to move here, and how I wanted to stay here even though my parents left a huge property back at home. then Mackenzie came, covered in filth, and she and Nikki started arguing. She pushed us then Nikki ran away." I finished.

they both nodded. but the creepy thing was they were both smiling.

"and you wanted to stay here because?" Chloe said, wiggling her eyebrows.

I blushed, "I like it here."

"You know Brandon..." Zoey moved forward. They both still have that creepy smile."We may not have heard what happened, But we saw everything."

The way she said everything, I already know it wasn't everything, but they saw enough.

"Well, it was an accident." I was looking at the floor now, embarrassed by the fact that I was tomato red.

"Oh, so you didn't like it then?" They were glaring at me.

"I did."

"I knew it!" Chloe was jumping up and down.

Zoey put her hands on her hips. "And you're gonna confess when?..."

"tomorrow"

"good, so what did Mackenzie say that made Nikki walked out?" they pouted.

"well, Nikki sort of got a scholarship because her dad's an exterminator and she's sort of embarrassed about this"

"Normal Nikki"

"Looks are simply faces that people put on to hide their feelings." Zoey nodded. "she should have told us. we understand."

"yeah, well, I'll tell her."

"thanks" they started to walk back inside.

"you coming?"

I shrugged. "Nah, you guys go." they disappeared.

I stared at the stars. I wonder What will happen tomorrow? I said this was my last chance. I guess I have to give one more shot.

"Hey Brandon!" Mackenzie giggled. I jumped back.

"what?"

"well, Nikki left. There's still 3 hours before the dance is over. Come on! you don't want to waste all of it!" She smiled, sneaking her hand in mine.

"Really? you're still doing this?" I looked at her questioningly."you obviously saw what happened, and I know that you're not oblivious about my feelings for Nikki. And besides, haven't I rejected you enough already?"

she threw her hands in the air."seriously? Why? How could you possibly choose her, a dork, when you could choose me? the most popular girl in school!" She looked at me in complete and utter confusion. clearly she didn't understand any of this.

"Because she's nice. because she's always there. because she actually cares about things more than herself, she cares about important things. and she doesn't need material things to be happy." I said smugly.

she huffed."Whatever."she stomped her way back at the dance hall.

I smiled. That felt good. I went back inside, but I didn't felt like dancing. My friends are having a great time with their dates, I decided not to bother them.

I decided to go home. as I walked I thought of how am I going to tell Nikki? I can't just tell her Hey, I like you ever since we met and I hope you enjoyed our kiss because I so did. Yeah, she'll kick me in the face.

I entered my house. Bitter memories came back but I kept calm.

"hey how's the dance?" betty asks. she was putting back the puppies in their cages.

"fine, I'm tired I'm gonna turn in" and with that I ran to my room. I didn't even hesitated jumping on the bed. As I tossed and turned I thought of how am I going to tell her. Should I just confront her? No, too straightforward. Send her a love letter? too cheesy. Ask her out? sure but I need to improve it.

If I ask her out I should make sure we're at the perfect place at the right time. But how could I make that into something special?

I turned and saw the light bounce off the glass from a picture frame. I smiled.

that's where I'm taking her.

* * *

**Sorry this is only his POV on one chapter. I'll post the other one tomorrow. I PROMISE. Anyway, thanks for reading this ridiculously slow story, even if the star was totally dramatic. Anyway, I made them 16 years old here because them being 14 and kissing would be gross. I think their real age is really 16.**

**Anyway, this is rated T so I'm sure you expected kissing scenes. Review if you want more!**


	5. EXTRA: Brandon's POV on Ch 2&3

**Author's Note: I know I said I was gonna update sooner, but I kinda got caught up with reading other fanfics. Anyway, this is another extra in Brandon's POV. I'll continue the story LATER. There. Please review no matter what you say it still feels good. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story/characters/plot/etc.**

* * *

**BRANDON'S POV**

When I went to school the next day, I was thrilled!

Okay, let me start from the beginning...

I woke up feeling extremely sore and still wearing my clothes for the dance. I remembered last night and I felt a rush of excitement as I showered and Changed into a casual shirt and jeans.

"Good morning, Betty and Phil!" I said as I made my way to the kitchen.

"good morning dear! You seem to be happier than usual, does it have something to do with last night?" Betty handed me a plate of pancakes.

"well, kind of. I just have something planned to do today." I shoved a whole pancake down my mouth.

"hmmm, does that include your crush...what was her name again?" Phil was reading a newspaper while drinking coffee.

I blushed and lowered my head,"Nikki Maxwell, and she's not my crush..."

"well, you better finish that up, and phil, stop teasing the child. He's going to be late for school." betty said.

"yeah, tardiness is not the way to impress." Phil said.

I huffed. Sometimes they can really act like children. I finished my breakfast and grabbed my backpack. I dashed outside just as the bus stopped in front of the house. I quickly climbed in.

"Hey, Brandon, over here!" theodore and Marcus were sitting near the back.

"so, got any plans today?"

"actually, yes, but I don't think I can tell you." I smirked. They used to be my only friends here but I really don't consider us "close".

"you creep me out sometimes Brandon"

"He creeps you out? Look at Mackenzie! I can't believe she took the school bus!" Marcus remarked.

"Yeah, and look, she seems a little bit different."

I turned my head to the back side of the bus. Sure enough, Mackenzie was there. Not that I was shocked or anything, but considering Mackenzie's very shallow personality, and the way her popularity will plummet when she's found talking to "unpopular" people, I have never seen Mackenzie take the bus.

Or the way that she's wearing a simple red and black striped shirt and skinny black pants, with simple flats, no designer earrings whatsoever. And the way she is sitting isolated near the window, watching peacefully as the road passes by.

Yep. Definitely shocking. She definitely didn't look like a popular girl with serious understanding issues.

"Hey Brandon, still not gonna tell us your plan?" Marcus nudged me.

I turned back around. I remembered my plan to ask out Nikki, but I need help to make it work.

"well, it sort of includes getting someone on a date." I said flatly.

"Let me guess, it's that girl Ni—"

"Don't say it out loud!" I leaned in closer and they did the same."look, I need this to be a surprise. We need a better plan."

We spent the whole ride talking about ways to ask her out, but we agreed that I talk to her first, then ask her in a simple manner before making my move. I decided to just ask her to hang out with me at my house and make it look like I wasn't planning anything. That seems easy enough.

The bus stopped on front of the school. I didn't saw Nikki in the bus so she probably walked. When I was getting out, I heard someone greet me.

"Hey Brandon!" Mackenzie was moving swiftly from the back towards me. Her hair was tied in a braid, weird, and she was wearing no makeup, even weirder.

"hi Mackenzie." I smiled. I guess I finally got through to her and now she will leave me-us- alone. I guess if I acted nice, she'll continue doing this, and maybe eventually be friends with Nikki(not that it's possible, but hey! It's for the best.)

"so what do you think of my look?" She gestured to her clothes.

"Cool, I like it. See you in a bit." I waved and ran off to school. As much as I want to convince her to change, I have some more important business to take care of.

I dashed to my locker and immediately took my stuff for my first class. History. I breathe. I guess I won't be seeing Nikki for a while.

When I entered the classroom, I sat down. While everyone was talking to each other I rehearsed what I will say later.

The teacher came, Mr. Sprauge and everyone returned to their seats.

"I would like to announce that all students are to go to the auditorium right now for a brief program about the impending competition."

Everyone was excited about the pep rally. Apparently, Wedchester Country Dale(so this is the name of their school) has won four years straight, and being a contestant is a great honor as only someone with great talent, and so on.

I don't really care about it. I transferred to this school last year and from what I saw, a lot of girls in yellow uniforms jumped around and threw each other in the air while repeatedly screaming the school name. I don't get what they're fussing about.

As we entered and sat in the auditorium, a bunch of girls from the cheer squad came in and started saying stuff about "school spirit" and some sort of audition. After a few hours-fine, five minutes, but I'm a guy, it's not like I'm gonna audition, right?-I went out and excused myself that I have very important journalism business to take care of.

I was walking to the door when to people grabbed me and started asking me with questions.

"so, have you talked to Nikki yet?" Chloe's eyes were huge with curiousity.

"Have you told her about last night?" Zoey was glaring at me.

"No and no. I actually haven't seen her yet. And I'm sort of planning something."

"What?"

"I'm gonna take her at dinner to my house, then take her somewhere else. I'm sort of thinking something that has to do with art."

"you're taking her to a museum?"

"No! somewhere else that is not boring! Ugh, I forgot, I'm gonna be busy this month, with all these competition. I'm suppossed to take pictures of it." I frowned. How am I going to spend time with her after that date? Assuming she'll agree and my plan works.

"I know! The school is holding an audition for contestants to the competition right? We should sign her up!" Chloe pumped her fists at her "brilliant" plan.

"yeah, but I don't think she would. She is not very competitive when it comes to this stuff."

"I think the only problem would be that Mackenzie will be joining too." Zoey points out.

"Nah, I don't think so. This morning I saw her at the bus wearing no makeup and simple clothes."

Their eyes widened. "really? Mackenzie without makeup? Are you sure?"

"yeah, she looked different. I think it was because of what I told her last night, beng all shallow and all. I think she's trying to change." I frowned. That was hard to believe.

"I still don't trust her. But if she won't be joining we should sign Nikki up!"

"I still don't think that is a good idea. She'll freak out." I was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"well, we won't tell her. It'll be a surprise! Then, after you're date, you and Nikki can make goo-goo eyes at each other all day!" They both squealed.

"yeah, well, I better get going. See you later." I was blushing as I walked down the hall. I was really looking for Nikki. I haven't seen her all day. Thankfully I saw her walking alone in the corridor.

"Nikki, wait up!" I ran towards her with a ridiculous grin on my face. I was just so excited with the idea of asking her out I didn't see the angry look on her face. I remembered last night. She was still probably embarrassed with our kiss. Great.

"look Nikki, about the dance-" i started saying but she cut me off.

"I don't want to talk about it Brandon." She turned around and trudged owards the classroom. Great job again.

I put my hands in my hair and brushed my bangs, the way I do when I'm nervous. I decided to just go to the journalism room. I was really frustrated and I didn't know what to do. Usually, when she's mad at me it's because of Mackenzie's doing. She never really cuts me out. Is it possible she doesn't really like me? Well if that's the case then why am I even planning all this?

I calmed myself by sorting out pictures of animals that have been adopted. I want to ba a veterinarian someday and it feels good knowing these puppies are taken care of. It even feels better that this is part of the reason Nikki likes me.

There were other journalism students there who probaly got bored too and was busy on their computer.

Halfway through sorting, they looked up and I heard the door open. I saw Nikki standing there, wearing a black skirt and grey shirt and was looking at me. I could tell she didn't want to see me.

I couldn't let that pass. I stood up and walked towards her. I was still thinking of what to say when I reached her, and then finally, after an awkward silence, I spoke up.

"Sorry I was mad at you."

"It's okay, I'll be mad at myself too if I learned that I was a lying and dishonest friend after I just said some of my very private stuff to me. And I shouldn't have tried to get back at Mackenzie or insulted her back no matter how horrible she is. It only ruined the dance." She replied.

So that was what she was thinking. I guess she wasn't mad at me after all.

"No, Nikki, that's not the reason I'm mad at you. I understand why you didn't tell them. But you should have since Chloe and Zoey were very understanding when I told them you might be a bit embarrassed of it. Besides, Mackenzie deserved it. And you didn't ruined the dance, nobody could really hear what she said with the music. They just stared then went back to dancing.", I explained, though I was still sort of sad.

"Then what are you mad at me about?"

I sighed, "you don't remember?". she shook her head.

I didn't know what happened, but I couldn't confess right now. I was going to take her on a date.

So naturally, I kissed her.

I didn't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to. I know, I sound like a perv. So I pulled away and waited for her to say something.

She didn't. I could feel my heart fell and as I turned around to walk away, I felt her hand hold mine and pulled me back. I thought she was gonna slap me, but she did something more unexpected.

She kissed me. It was probably the best feeling ever!

As we pulled away, I was a little humiliated when I saw all those other journalists smirking at us. I immediately led her to my computer. I didn't know what to say, but I didn't need to. As soon as she saw the pictures of the puppies on the screen, she giggled and smiled at me. We basically talked about that all the way.

Then the bell rang. I was a little miffed that classes started again. I told her I'll walk her to her locker and offered to carry her stuff. She was reluctant at first but she agreed.

"So, anyway" I said. "Do you want to go to my house this friday? My grandparents are busy and I really need help! My little brother is driving me crazy!" I pleaded. I should have asked her more sweetly. I know it's gonna be harder to impress her when my brother's around, since he is evil(sounds crazy, but true.) but I think this is the perfect time to ask her.

"Fine, but only because you needed help!" she teased. I laughed. I know she also has a little sister who could be naughty sometimes, she could probably help me with my "problem".

"Yesss! Oh, you don't know how annoying he is! But I still like him very much." I remembered the fun times we had when my parents were still around. It brought back sad memories. I know my brother's also coping with my parents death, I just wish He's coping better than me.

"So, see you this friday?" I said. I took her hand, admiring the porcelain feel of it. I wonder how she managed to keep it so flawless while writing everyday.

"Of course" She said. We just stared at each other like complete idiots until other students rushed passed us trying to get to class.

"Well, I'll...I'll call you later." I couldn't think of anything to say. I turned around and started walking to class before I said anything stupid.

As I continue to walk, Chloe, Zoey, Theodore and Marcus came up to me. I pretty sure they're gonna find out what happened.

"So, how'd it go?" Theodore asked.

"Great."

"Maybe you'd like to add some details?" Chloe was definitely excited.

"Let's just say things didn't go as well as I hoped." _It went way better than expected. _But I didn't say that. Their faces were very confused it was amusing.

"Fine, we'll just ask her. Anyway, we already wrote her name on the sign up sheet. Unfortunately, She has to perform some sort of routine on Wednesday if she wants a chance to actually be in the team." Zoey pointed.

"Yeah, well, another problem would be that every other girl in school probably auditioned. And out of all those, they're only going to accept ten!" Marcus said.

"did Mackenzie joined?" I wondered. I think she's changed, but I'm not so sure.

"Actually, no. Weird thing was she was putting up posters that encourages others to join. How un-Mackenzie-like."Chloe frowned.

"Well, it doesn't matter if Nikki doesn't get in, though I'm sure she will. I'll just find a way to spend time with her." I smiled at the prospect that after that date we could continue on "more than friends". I'm pretty sure were more than friends now, but I want to make it official.

"Umm, hello? Earth to Brandon?" Theo snapped his fingers.

I blinked. "Oh, yeah, you know, just remember the plan for the date on friday. I already asked her. Bye!" I dashed to my class.

As I sit down, I couldn't ignore my fellow journalists laughing at me. Kyle, one of the other photographers, went over and patted me in the shoulder.

"Nice going dude!" He said. I laughed. Tomorrow, I'm gonna be busy spending my time with Nikki.

* * *

**Sorry about the fact the chapter was boring. Don't worry! I'll continue the story on the next Chapter. Do you want more Brandon POVs? If you don't then I don't have to stress about them anymore. I promise I'll make them more romantic. In the meantime, please don't kill me for not updating soon. This is 2000+ words for goodness' sake! Review please!**

**Sorry too if Brandon is not humorous in this. I said I'm not good with jokes.:(((**


	6. My cheerleading dilemma

Author's Note: So sorry if I made you wait that long! I got caught up with writing a different story. Sorry!

I can't remember my own story so let's just assume this takes place on wednesday. Friday is Nikki's date with Brandon OK?

Disclaimer: Not my story.

* * *

**Nikki's POV**

Oh. My. God.

I can't believe this is happening!

Seriously, can this day get anymore surprising?

This is what happened today...

I was at the gym, bending and stretching, all thanks to the idea of my two beautiful yet ridiculous BFFs.

"Come on Nikki! You've got to stretch more if you want to pass the audition!" Zoey bends backwards and touches her heels.

"Yeah! If you don't get in we are so gonna get revenge for making us do this!" Chloe does a perfect cartwheel.

Ok, my BFFs are driving me craaazzyy!

First, they sign me up in this stupid contest, which I don't even know anything about, then we learn that the students are supposed to present their own routine by the end of classes, not to mention it needs to be individual!

I practically killed them when I heard! Ok, maybe I just called them names in my head, but I'm still so mad!

I just made them join the contest too, so you know, they can also endure the pain and suffering I have right now.

"Well we wouldn't even be in this mess if you didn't sign me up!" I groaned as I stand on my head.

"You should be thanking us! We're not the ones who's gonna be soo happy she gets to spend time with b-" Zoey tackles Chloe and covers her face.

"Chloe!"

"I'm gonna be spending time with who?" I looked at my BFFs wrestling on the floor.

"Nobody!" They both shuffled and stood. "Its just that it's an amazing opportunity since the prize could be a scholarship!"

"Or money! Not that we're judging you, but don't you need it?" Chloe smiled at me.

I sighed. There are a lot of things I haven't told them yet. I didn't told them about me and Brandon since I don't really want anyone to know. What if they spread humors? We aren't anything official yet, and this routine practice is getting in my way to talk to Brandon.

And then there's the issue with my parents.

"It's okay guys. But you didn't really need to sign me up." I continued to do my stretching.

"Well, we're all signed up so we better finish this routine soon or else we just wasted our time, don't we?" Zoey said.

"Group hug!" Chloe, Zoey and I hugged.

"We are so gonna get in guys!" I cheerfully said. Hey! they're the best dancers ever! Hopefully a certain blonde would just keep out, we could win this!

* * *

"Mackenzie's not joining?" I asked, stuffing my face with salad. I just learned that my biggest enemy, Mackenzie Hollister, isn't joining one of the biggest competition of the year.

"Are you sure?" Zoey frowns while Chloe shakes her head. "It doesn't sound very-Mackenzie-like."

Theo and Marcus shrugged. "We just heard a couple of kids talking about it. They were surprised too. We already told Brandon about it."

"And what did he say?" I was curious. What is Mackenzie up now?

"Well, honestly, we weren't very surprised." Marcus said.

"We saw her ride the bus this morning. She was wearing no makeup and heels. It was very weird." Theo gulps.

"Whatever that is, we can't just trust her, she's up to something and it's never good for us." Zoey says.

It was lunchtime and we have gathered into the cafeteria to take a break. The whole school is buzzing about the audition and almost every girl has joined. Except for Mackenzie. The teachers has given us a day off to practice, which is way more torture than learning. I haven't seen Brandon yet. The journalists are very busy with the event.

"We have to eat fast, the audition is about to start."

As if on cue, the speakers went on.

_To all those who will participate in the audition, please proceed to the auditorium. To those who haven't registered you have until 3 to sign otherwise you will be disqualified. Thank you._

I sighed. Here it comes. Hopefully the routine I have been practicing is enough.

"Come on Nikki! Let's go!" Chloe and Zoey grabbed me. We, along with every other girl in the school, walked/run to the auditorium upstairs.

"I can't believe how many girls would sign up for this." I whined.

"Being a cheerleader could make you popular than a lot of people in the school." Zoey explained.

"Plus, what guy wouldn't wanna date a cheerleader?" Chloe said.

All of us auditionees are all lined up in a hallway. We are all wearing matching yellow skirts that fall above the knee over cyclings and a long sleeved yellow shirt with the letters WCD at the middle. I don't feel fashionable at all. At the end there are two huge doors that are the entrance to the auditorium. It was closed. The door slid open and and Mrs. Simmons, the sports supervisor, stepped out.

"Ladies, you are all going to be called one by one. Each of you will perform individually and must bring her own music material. Your judges will be the current members of the cheerleading squad. You are only given 15 minutes to perform."

She called out a name and a girl with curly blond hair entered the auditorium. I am so nervous I'm shaking.

"Calm down, you have to be confident if you want to be good. Remember the ice-skating?"

I nodded. It brought a smile to my lips. We helped the fuzzy friends raise money and saved Brandon from leaving. I was horrible at skating back then but thank goodness I din't have to be good. I admit I became better when I calmed down and just have fun.

Another name called, another 5 minutes passed. The students have been cut in half and we're so close. Finally, it was Chloe's turn.

"Wish me luck!" Chloe entered the room. Zoey and I were quiet for a while, lost in our own thoughts.

"Hopefully we'll all make it, I don't want our team to be broken." Zoey said, breaking the silence.

A few minutes later, Chloe came out with a big grin on her face.

"Did you make it?" I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"They said the results won't go out 'til tomorrow. Hopefully I did. The cheerleaders inside clapped for me!" She giggled.

"Oh, Chloe, we're so happy for you!" We all did a group hug.

Zoey was up next. She came out a few minutes later with the same result.

"They cheered, Nikki! There's no way you're not gonna get in!" They both cheered and started jumping up and down.

I breathed in. They called my name and I entered the auditorium. The place was empty except for a table with 6 cheerleaders sitting on it and a guy on the side near a huge speaker.

"Name?" One of the judges said.

"Um Nikki Maxwell." They scribbled on their papers. One of them looked up and motioned me to start.

I breathe again. _ I can do this... I can do this... I can do this..._

I waved at the guy so he knows I'm ready. The music started to play and I couldn't move. I was frozen in place.

_Snap out of it Nikki!_

I started forming my hands into letters that spell WCD. I chanted a cheer for the school while I bended my foot so high my knee touches my face. I then did a couple of cartwheels then a mid-air split. All this while chanting to the song.

"One, two, three, four, Wedchester gets the score! Five, six, seven, eight, here we come, don't be late! Go WCD!

I did a back flip so high I feel like I'm flying. I then did it 3 times more. I landed on the floor with a_ thud, _in a split position.

The judges were just staring at me for a while, then they started scribbling on their paper like crazy. "Next!" One of the judges called, waving me off.

I awkwardly bowed and hurried out the door.

"You did great!" Mrs. Simmons opened the door for me. I thanked her politely and smiled. _Why didn't they clap like they did with Chloe and Zoey? This doesn't feel good._

I headed out the hall and my BFFs immediately cornered me.

"So? What happened? Come on Nikki spill!" They were jumping in anticipation, waiting for me to say that the judges cheered for me too. I sighed. I didn't wanna disappoint my BFFs, so I said. "Great! They said I did a good job!"

They both squealed and couldn't stop giggling. I am seriously feeling guilty.

"I knew it! We are all so gonna get in!" Chloe said.

"Well, if we don't, then at least we tried, right guys?" I really don't want them disappointed.

"Worrying is like a treadmill, it keeps you busy but gets you nowhere. Lighten up Nikki! We have this! Group hug!" They squeezed all the life out of me.

Hopefully, my day could get better.

* * *

I placed my jacket inside my locker. I sighed. I'm so exhausted from today's events.

"Hey Nikki!" Brandon waved and walked towards me holding his camera. I smiled to him and waved back. "Hello."

"Tired?" He said.

"Uuuggh, Chloe and Zoey signed me up for cheerleading, and I don't think I'll make it." I frowned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will! Besides, Mackenzie's not there to trip you right?" He nudged me.

"I guess, I have to go home, my dad will be worried." I slid my bag into my shoulder. i'm too tired to make any good conversation, especially about Mackenzie.

"Oh, well, do you want me to walk you home?" He looked at me pleadingly.

"Fine, but don't think that I owe you any favors okay?" I said teasingly.

"Of course." He held out his hand to take my bag. I handed it over and we went outside.

* * *

Walking with Brandon was so fun. He kept me laughing all the way, though we didn't talked about what happened in the journalism room. Thank goodness it wasn't too hot or I might have smelled like sweat. I was actually very disappointed when I reached home.

"So, see you tomorrow?" Brandon hands me my bag.

"Well, we're classmates, aren't we?" I joked.

We both laughed. We were quiet for a while when I broke the silence.

"I should go inside, be careful on your way home, Ok?" I started walking to the door.

"Don't I get a kiss for walking you home?" He said, cutting me off.

I blushed right through my ears. I immediately opened the door and stepped inside.

_Who am I kidding?_

I opened the door and stepped outside. Brandon was still standing there when I gave him a kiss. On the cheek. He blushed profusely and before I say anything stupid I went inside, shutting the door.

I was just standing there, grinning like an idiot when my mom called.

"Honey, we need to talk."

* * *

I am sorry for any mistakes because I am in such a hurry my mom is making me go to bed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
